Los problemas de Internet
by LucyHS
Summary: Las conversaciones por escrito tienen muchas ventajas pero no puedes ver lo que está haciendo John. Y es que John ha cogido una costumbre bastante especial para cuando habla con Dave. Y este último va a darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre estos dos adolescentes mutuamente atraidos?/DaveJohn/Probable Lemmon/sorry for the shitty summary
1. Tierra tragame

_Tengo que decir dos cosas:_

_1) No sé cómo coño se me ocurrió esto y tampoco estoy muy segura de si se me ocurrirá alguna continuación decente, pero continuación haber habrá._

_2) Probablemente no vaya a subir mucho durante las vacaciones de Navidad porque tengo que estudiar :'_)_

_Bueno, deseo que no me queráis matar y que no os matéis por leer esta mierdecilla._

* * *

Las conversaciones por escrito tienen muchas ventajas: puedes hacer más cosas, puedes hablar con más gente al mismo tiempo, puedes enviar links, etc. Pero tienen una gran pega, y es que no ves a la otra persona y no sabes qué estará haciendo.

Y es que John y Dave hablaban mucho, pero este último no sabía qué hacía su amigo mientras tanto.

_- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]—_

_TG: Sup_

Empieza la diversión.

_EB: Hola Dave_

_TG: John_

_TG: ¿Tienes zumo de manzana en tu casa?_

John frunce el ceño extrañado. ¿Para qué querría Dave saber si tiene zumo de manzana en casa? Da igual. Sin darse cuenta desliza su mano hasta su entrepierna y empieza a bajar la cremallera. Ya es una costumbre masturbarse cuando habla con Dave, le pone demasiado. Desde el día que se estaba haciendo un apaño y poco antes de terminar va y le empieza a hablar su querido amigo. Fue demasiado… erótico. Así que poco a poco lo fue haciendo siempre que hablaba con él. Solo en esos momentos.

Sí, vale que John siempre dijese que no era homosexual, y no lo es, porque no le atraen los hombres. Pero Dave Strider es la excepción a la regla. Como para no fijarse en él. Narices, que es un Strider, y John no es que sea de piedra, tiene sus necesidades y durante la adolescencia esas cosas tienden a intensificarse.

_EB: Nope._

_EB: ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_TG: Por nada_

El rubio le tenía una sorpresa al moreno, al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y quería darle un regalo especial. Un regalo único. Un regalo a lo Strider.

_TG: ¿Qué tal vas con Jade?_

_TG: ¿Intentarás algo?_

_EB: ¿Qué?_

Eso le descolocó demasiado. Ya la tenía en la mano e iba a comenzar la masturbación pero se paró un momento a pensar qué quería decir Dave… Oh sí, que la última vez que hablaron el rubio comentó que Jade y él harían buena pareja, pero lo dijo… ¿seco? Nah, sería su tonillo normal.

_EB: Oh sí, eso_

_EB: Te dije que no intentaría nada con Jade, es como mi hermana._

_TG: Vale, vale, no me comas._

En algún lugar del planeta un Dave Straider cuyo apodo en pesterchum es _turntechGodhead_ suspiró aliviado y todavía no sabe porque. Lo único que sabe es que en estos últimos meses le ha cogido más cariño al moreno, eso no lo puede negar, y, aunque no quiera, tampoco puede negar que le molestaría que el moreno le cogiera el mismo cariño que le profesa el rubio a otra persona. Aunque ese cariño ya se lo profesaba desde hace varios años, se dio cuenta hace muy poco. Cuando cumplió los… ¿Quince?

_TG: ¿Y en clase?_

Dave se estaba comportando muy raro hoy, pero a John le da igual ya todo, ya ha empezado a mover la mano de arriba abajo lentamente.

John hace lo que puede para escribirle una contestación lo más rápido posible con una mano, dado que no tenía pensado separar la otra de su miembro ni un milímetro. Después de tantas masturbaciones hablando con el rubio había cogido un poco de práctica, pero solo un poco.

_EB: Sabes que no me gusta hablar de lo que me pasa en clase._

_TG: Vale._

_EB: ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues ligando y tirándote a todas las que se te pongan por delante?_

Ese tema le molesta un poco pero cambiando un par de cosas en su cabeza se puede imaginar que él es las mujeres con las que se acuesta Dave y eso le ayuda a acabar antes.

Empieza a mover un poco más rápido la mano a la espera de la contestación.

_TG: ¿En serio John?_

_TG: ¿En serio quieres hablar de las tías a las que me he tirado?_

_TG: ¿Es que te pone o algo?_

-Más de lo que te imaginas…- murmuró John mientras se masturbaba.

_EB: No es eso, solo es que no se me ocurre otro tema de conversación._

_TG: Por Jegus._

_TG: Si tanto lo quieres te contaré._

Y Dave le empezó a relatar detalladamente a John cómo lo había hecho con todas esas chicas, lo cual no hacía más que calentar a John, pero no en el sentido que se supondría el rubio.

Un sonido neumático indica al rubio que se ha de bajar del autobús, deja de mirar el móvil un momento, coge sus maletas y se baja. Está en Washington, más específicamente, en el barrio de John.

Sí, su sorpresa era felicitarle el cumpleaños personalmente. Lo había hablado con el padre de John y ya lo tenían todo planeado. Así que picó muy levemente a la ventana de la cocina, de la que se asomó el padre de John y fue a abrirle la puerta con el máximo cuidado.

Dave le hizo un gesto de saludo-agradecimiento y subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del moreno.

Durante todo este rato John se había inclinado un poco hacia delante y se estaba masturbando lo más rápido que podía ir.

Dave ya había terminado de subir las escaleras y estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de John.

John estaba a punto de terminar, ya estaba jadeando y soltando algún que otro gemidito, solo le quedaba un poco más, un poco más…

Dave cogió silenciosamente el pomo de la puerta de John y empezó a girarlo lenta y silenciosamente.

John ya se estaba volviendo loco, no veía ni oía nada ya.

Dave entreabrió la puerta y se coló silenciosamente, solo para ver lo que creía que le resultaba imposible de ver.

-Rrgg…- gemía el moreno por lo bajo –Dave…

El nombrado se quedó de piedra. Rezaba por no tener el mismo problema que el otro intentaba solucionar dentro de sus pantalones.

-A-a-ahh…- John soltó un largo gemido y terminó en su mano.

Dave no sabía dónde meterse, estaba a espaldas de John y de lado de la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada y ahora John se daría cuenta que había entrado. Mierda, no tenía escapatoria. Solo le quedaba una opción. Se aseguró de que, aunque tuviese el mismo problema que John, no se le notase la erección. Sep, esos boxers tan apretados valían la pena.

Es cierto que el Strider era el ser más heterosexual del universo, aunque solo sea por el número indecente de chicas a las que se ha tirado en su corta vida, pero ha de admitir que desde que empezó esa maldita etapa llamada _"adolescencia" _el imaginarse a John con él le hacía tener "problemas". Realmente, era John el único que podía hacer que se le levantase. Por eso siempre que se tiraba a una chica pensaba en su querido John.

Dejándose de rodeos. Dave tenía que hacer algo para hacerse notar. Así que cogió aire e hizo lo que mejor se le daba hacer.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya John, no sabía que querías tanto estar en mi lugar- dijo Dave cruzando los brazos con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

John se quedó en el sitio. Mierda. Eso era una imaginación suya debido a la falta de sangre en su cabeza. Eso _tenía_ que ser una imaginación suya.

John lentamente fue girando sobre sí mismo hasta ver a un Dave real y de carne y hueso mirándole con escepticismo desde la puerta.

Mierda.

-¿D-D-D-D-D-D-Dave? ¿Q-q-qué haces aquí?- a John le iba a dar algo. Dave le acababa de ver tocándose desde dios sabía cuándo y le había oído murmurar su nombre infinidad de veces durante el acto. Estaba jodido.

-Venía a felicitarte el cumpleaños, pero creo que lo que debería de haber traído es a una de las tías a las que me tiro ¿no John?

John estaba paralizado. Solo quería una única cosa en el universo, y esa es la famosa…

Tierra trágame.

* * *

_¡No me peguéis! ¡Soy inocente!_

_Bueno, ahora ya en serio. ¡No me peguéis! (?)_

_A ver, os voy a ser sincera. Esto era un amago de capítulo que tenia pensado hacer pero que le faltaba algo (todavía no sé lo que es) así que lo miré, le añadí cuatro chorradas e hice un lo-que-salga. No estoy muy segura de si va a tener continuación temprana, pero espero que sí y me pondré a ello ahora mismo._

_Se aceptan sujerencias. _Necesito_ sugerencias._


	2. Larga estancia

_Vwell... Siento la tardanza. Tenía pensado terminarlo hace MUCHO. Pero que mucho mucho mucho. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y... me quedé colgada (eso olvidando que me enganché a MH y me la vi en 3 días, cosa que no se la recomiendo a nadie)_

_Bueno, aquí está... Esto._

* * *

El ratón inalámbrico del ordenador de John se estrella a una velocidad vertiginosa contra la cabeza del pobre Dave, haciendo que se desoriente, cosa que John aprovecha para echarle de la habitación y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

–A ver… Pensemos con sangre fría… ¿Qué hacer cuando la persona que te gusta te acaba de ver hacerte una paja mientras decías su nombre?– susurra John en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

–¡Eh! John. Venga, solo era una broma. ¿Y no deberías estar dando saltitos de felicidad por tener a alguien tan cool como yo en tu casa?– dice Dave desde el otro lado de la puerta junto con algunos golpes intentando captar la atención del moreno.

El ojiazul solo puede encogerse más deseando que todo esto fuese un sueño y se despertase en su cama tan tranquilo abrazado a Casye. Claro, todo esto es un sueño. Todo esto _tiene_ que ser un sueño.

Un golpe inesperado provocado por el empujón que le ha dado Dave a la puerta haciendo que se abra le hace caer hacia delante quedando con el culo en pompa.

–Joder, John, así voy a pensar que quieres ser una de las tías a las que me tiro– dice Dave no pudiendo apartar la mirada del perfecto trasero de John.

–D-Daveeeee– se queja el ojiazul con voz nasal e infantil olvidando por completo toda la situación anterior –eres un burro– refunfuña John pasándose la mano por la parte baja de la espalda, haciendo que Dave quede embobado mirándolo.

–Bueno…– empieza el rubio intentando apartar la mirada del hipnótico trasero del otro –¿Y el zumo de manzana?

–¿Eh?– al moreno le cuesta un poco procesarlo todo y en unos segundos, los que tardó su cerebro en volver a estar en funcionamiento, se puso rojo como un tomate –Yo… ¡Yo no me estaba tocando, ¿vale?!

–Vale, vale. Lo que digas. Aunque no me parecería raro, soy un jodido sex symbol– dijo con su arrogancia natural recibiendo un golpe en la pierna de John –¡Auch! Eso me ha dolido.

–Te lo estabas buscando– le respondió John hinchando los mofletes y levantándose.

Dios, esto de tener al amor de su vida delante de sus narices no le está haciendo nada bien a nuestro Strider preferido. Y el hecho de que sea una de las cosas más adorables y sexys de este mundo no es que le ayude tampoco. Y sí, he dicho cosa. Porque, asumámoslo, algo tan adorable no puede ser humano.

Y todo eso olvidándonos de que Dave tiene solo 17 años y aún tiene las hormonas a flor de piel.

Resumiendo: Dave tenía la mayor erección de todas las que había tenido a lo largo de su vida (y no es que fuesen pocas), pero, a su mala suerte, esta vez no podía hacer nada para remediarla. Porque, vale que esté jodidamente enamorado de John, pero, joder, no iba a arriesgar su amistad por una simple (aunque dolorosa y dura de cojones) erección. Ya lo sé, ese es el mayor tópico de todos, pero es lo que hay, nuestro Dave no quiere arriesgarse a perder a su monada de ojos azules.

–Hey, John– dice el Strider para hacerse notar.

–Dime– responde el de las gafas de pasta ya casi recuperado del susto.

–¿Dónde está el baño?– pregunta girándose un poco intentando que no pueda verle la entrepierna.

–Segunda puerta a la derecha– dicho eso el rubio prácticamente corre al baño y se encierra dejando atrás a un, aún más, sorprendido John.

–Yo te maldigo John Egbert– murmuraba Dave sentado en el baño, no podía creerse los problemas que le podía llegar a causar el simple hecho de verle el culo al moreno. Realmente tenía un problema, o puede que simplemente aún era un adolescente.

Dejando todas esas mierdas de lado tenía que terminar con esa asquerosa erección de una maldita vez por todas, pues no podía salir así, ¡Podría sacarle un ojo a alguien! Bueno, a alguien bajito. Así que simplemente decidió masturbarse lo más rápido posible.

A ver, no es que no quisiese disfrutar ni nada de eso. Él sólo quería poder estar con John sin estar con el arma desenfundada. U know.

Bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros atropelladamente por los nervios y la prisa soltando un suspiro de placer al liberar su erección de su prisión de tela.

–Con que ya estás así de dura, ¿eh? – dijo el de ojos rojos de forma irónica mientras empezaba a masturbarse. Pero nada. No funcionaba. A ver, no es que no pueda llegar al orgasmo si no lo está haciendo con alguien (o si alguien está haciendo cosas indebidas con su amigo, u know), es solo que… _Le_ necesita.

Así que tras más de cinco malditos minutos de hacerse una paja que no estaba sirviendo para nada pensó en John, más específicamente en su perfecto trasero que había visto de plena cuando abrió la puerta por segunda vez. Se podrían llegar a considerar hasta inhumanas las ganas que tenía el rubio de tenerlo debajo, encima, de lado, en todas las posturas. Tenía pensado hacer que el kamasutra se le quedase corto. MUY corto.

Bueno, volvamos a los hechos. Dave solo necesitó recordar al John a cuatro patas de antes e imaginárselo desnudo y gimiendo su nombre como antes, pidiéndole más y más.

Junto con estos pensamientos Dave tuvo el mejor orgasmo de toda su (corta) existencia junto con unos gemidos prácticamente tapados por la mano que se había llevado a la boca intentando no hacer ruido y que no piensen sus anfitriones que era un maleducado.

Habiéndose recuperado ya se preparó, se lavó las manos y salió del baño. Realmente iba a ser una estancia muy larga allí.

* * *

_¡No me matéis! Ya sé que no es lo mejor del mundo, pero tenía que ser así. Y realmente el problema viene ahora, porque sé qué pasará al principio del siguiente cap pero no sé qué más meter, porque el resto de ideas que tengo serían para dentro de unos caps y aisfhuaishdf._

_Malditas pajas, estoy por cambiar el summary y poner "pajas everywhere" En serio, esto ya me joe ._. Mucho. Porque es como "Ah, ¿con que quieres hacer un DaveJohn super fluff con lemmon? Pues llenalo de pajas, seguro que molará más". Pues NO funciona. A parte de que no sé lo que sienten los tíos cuando llegan al orgasmo. No sé. Nunca he tendido pene para experimentarlo._

_Bueno, dejándome de chorradas. *absecond*_


End file.
